The Invasion
by Cecil Serling
Summary: Hogwarts has been invaded. Harry and a group of five other survivors have been using the Room of Requirement as a fortress against the invaders. Are there any other survivors? Is Operation Bookworm the key to getting rid of all the OCs that have taken over Hogwarts? Is it possible for the OCs to be taken down at all? May Merlin have mercy on their souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_A/N: This isn't really aimed towards OCs in general or anyone in particular. It's just poking fun at the abundance of OCs in the Harry Potter fandom and at how ridiculous some of them can get. Without further ado, here is the first chapter:_

* * *

"I see them! They're coming! Open the door, now!"

The door to the room of requirement was flung open. Two redheads ran inside, both carrying a bag. A stampede of footsteps and stomps approaching their current location resonated throughout the hall.

"Close the door!"

"Wait! Where's Seamus?"

"He's gone; they got him! Close the door! Close the door!"

Someone hesitated. The stampede grew louder, grew closer.

"Potter, damn it, we don't have time for this! Close the damn door!"

Harry snapped out of his trance when Ron and Ginny began to shut the heavy door. Potter threw his weight against it, helping to get it closed faster. The last thing he saw before it slammed shut was the sight of a snarling teenage girl lunging towards the entrance to the room.

Hermione, Neville, and Snape quickly ran to their aid. The door was hit with strike after strike from the outside, and the three students leaning against it were nearly thrown from the surface of the door from the force of the attacks. Neville went to help push against the door to keep it shut, and Hermione and Snape began to shout spell after spell to fortify their defenses and to lock and glue the door shut.

Screams and chanting could be heard from behind the door.

After several minutes of furious spell casting, Hermione and Snape began to slow down. Ron, Ginny, and Neville slowly backed away from the door, but Harry remained leaning against it.

Soon, the sound of the scratching and banging against the door ebbed away, and a dreadful silence filled the room.

_Where's Seamus?_

Harry shut his eyes.

_He's gone._

The thought of another lost friend was almost too much to bear.

The silence and grief allowed his mind to wander towards darker thoughts. How long had it been since the invasion? Weeks? Months? The thoughts of freedom and days filled with no fear seemed like a faraway memory from a different lifetime. How many people were left? Were they the only pocket of resistance still fighting? In his mind's eye he began to see his missing friends, Luna, Hagrid, and all the others. Had they been captured?

He rubbed his eyelids harshly, hoping to perhaps banish these thoughts.

It was no use.

Suddenly, Ginny's footstep broke the silence, tapping against the stone floor as she walked towards a corner of the room. A creaking of a cabinet door opening could be heard and then the clinking of glass. The footsteps approached Harry, and soon a warm hand was touching his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Ginny's face. Her eyes were shining, as though she were about to cry but refused to let the tears fall.

"A toast to Seamus Finnigan, our brave friend?"

Harry accepted the glass offered to him, and soon some red wine was being poured into it. The other survivors gathered around as well, and they silently raised their glasses in a toast to their fallen fellow.

As Harry looked around at everyone, even Snape, determination grew in his heart. He wouldn't let another one of them be captured, no. They would survive this invasion. He'd go on supply runs by himself and alone if that's what it took to keep them all safe.

They'd find a way to defeat these monsters.

Perhaps, he thought, it was time to attempt Operation Bookworm again.

It had failed last time, but maybe now that they knew exactly what to expect, and maybe if he went alone, they could succeed.

It was their only hope, he thought, as he observed all the grim faces around him.

Their only hope to destroy the OCs, once and for all.

* * *

_A/N: Updates will be irregular since this is mostly for my own amusement and I have stuff to do. Reviews are still nice though. c:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_A/N: Here's a short little chapter. It's approximately midnight so I decided that I'll just upload this short little thing now and try to get into the swing of writing tomorrow when my eyes aren't protesting. Updates shall take a while, but I'll try to write at least a little bit everyday from now on; this is my brand new goal. Anyway, here's another piece of this ridiculously unnecessary fanfiction._

* * *

Harry silently stalked through the hallways of Hogwarts. Moonlight spilled in through the windows, and not a single natural thing could be heard besides the soft _tap tap _of Harry's shoes against the stone floor.

That is to say, there were plenty of unnatural creatures bumbling their ways through the castle and making noise. Harry could hear echoes of giggles and hushed whispers. It sent a shiver up his spine.

He was making his way towards the library; he had sneaked past his comrades in the dead of night to go alone. Most of them were asleep, and the one on watch, Neville, wasn't difficult to stun; the boy wasn't expecting an attack from within.

Every turn into a new corridor held unknown dangers. Would there be someone in the hallway? Would an OC be hiding in a classroom? If he was spotted, he'd surely be done for. He did have his invisibility cloak with him, but one could never be safe around the OCs; some of them had a heightened sense of smell or hearing and could thus locate him without visibly seeing him, and even still some of them could see straight through his cloak. It was terrifying.

Harry was about to enter the hallway that led towards the library when he felt it, the presence of the OCs. The presence of the creatures was a nearly tangible force; if one where to reach out his fingers and attempt to touch this... this force, he would feel his very personality being sucked out of him. A human has to rely on their ability to perceive this strange force, seeing as how nearly all OCs can miraculously walk in complete silence.

The force slowly pushed its way closer and closer towards Harry's location, and Harry held his breath. Suddenly, the force stopped its advance. Then, a high-pitched voice spoke up.

"Yo, do you guys, like, hear something?" it said.

"Aurora, we can never hear anything you hear. God, your freak ears are probably just picking up the sound of a mouse walking or something," a different OC, one with a deeper voice, said.

"You're so mean!"

"I know."

And with that, Harry felt them walk away. He let out the breath he was holding and thanked Merlin that those OCs weren't the curious kind. He waited two minutes before moving to make sure that those two didn't loop around and come back. When he was certain they were gone, he quickly made his way towards the library door.

Now came the tricky part.

* * *

_A/N: Oh yeah, thank you to Guest for reviewing! And it's funny you mentioned the "pod people", I actually already have a plan involving that sort of thing. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter; hopefully I'll be able to make myself write a longer one much faster than it took me to write this short thing._


End file.
